They All Knew
by ILuffMarkyPirate
Summary: COMPLETE! They all thought they knew and were ready, but when the time came, they realized they weren't. An idea I came up with while listening to "Without You". No major pairings. Takes place the spring after Angel dies. 1ST FIC!
1. Mimi

**YAY first fanfiction please be nice and reveiw , I have already finished this it was ment to be a oneshot but i decided tp make it a seires of short chapters WOO!!  
**

**disclaimer: if i owned any thing there would be more ductape in it  
**

Ch1-Mimi

They all new

They all knew that it wouldn't last, not in their situation, three of six with the epidemic. And so they all knew that they wouldn't be together forever. They knew that someone would leave them. The all knew. It was the unspoken law; it was something they all understood but never spoke of. They all knew, but, but when the time finally came they never expected, never thought, thought, that he would be the one to leave them

It was spring; the time after all the snow had melted but it was still cold enough that you still had to wear your hat and scarf. Mimi was making her daily trip to the hospital before work. For two months, two months, one week and three days, shed been going to the hospital. It hadn't been that hard in the beginning, seeing him in the hospital, but it got easier…but then it got worse.

The doctors hadn't needed to tell her, she could tell Roger didn't have much time left.

Every one was taking Roger's hospitalization poorly, but they all were doing what they could to help out. Benny and Johann were paying for the hospital bills; Maureen and Mimi were keeping his spirits up and keeping him up to date on gossip. The gossip was mostly Maureen, Mimi thought it was cruel to wave the stuff he was missing in his face. Collins and mark were always around the most, telling jokes, filming snappy dialogue, or the hilarious and, in Collins case, the painful results when he tried to flirt with the "straight as a rail" doctors.

Mimi didn't want roger to know but it was so shocking to see him so close to … to the end. She and the others had always assumed that she would go before he did, especially after what happened that winter.

And so, it was on this spring day, a Wednesday in fact, that she was sitting in Roger's hospital room, watching him sleep, that she got the news. A doctor walked in. He looked nervous, like when… '_Oh no..._' she thought glancing at the still form of Rodger lying on the bed next to her. She'd seen that look before, when Angel…

_No_

_Don't think just listen, don't think, don't thi-_

_What did he say?_

Mimi's mind finally caught up with the doctor's words. Shocked, Mimi couldn't do any thing but stare, horrified, at the doctor

He was the same doctor; Collins had been trying to get him to accidentally agree to go out with him, before getting slapped in the face. They had all laughed over that--

'_Oh god no'_ and she burst into tears, shuddering from the force of her tears, her body, remembering withdrawal, immediately curled up into the fetal position, and all she could do was cry.

**yeah its a tad 'heavy' feeling isn't it hmmm... oh well i like it so REVIEW please! i need the encouragement**

**(please alert me to any grammar mistakes if you find them)  
**


	2. Roger

**whoo Im back yep so read please tell me wha you think even flames would be nice, i dont care! just do somthing even a "..."** so please read!

**disclamer: I AM NOT DEAD!**

**... at least I dont think i am...  
**

* * *

Ch2

Roger

What was that sound? It sounded like, like, someone crying…

Rodger opened one eye, and looked around. The bed next to him was still empty. 'hm… nothing on this side so that leaves…' he opened the other eye.

Roger would have leapt out of bed at the sight of the shaking Mimi, it had become a familiar sight in the past, but its had been so long since the last time. _Was she shooting up again?_ Roger thought of all the horrible things he would do to 'the man' when he got his hands on him. His hands would have clenched

Would have… two words that dominated every thing he did, or didn't do, these days.

Gently he lifted himself into a sitting position wincing internally at the pain it caused. He opened his mouth to speak but he didn't get far before his voice cracked from disuse. Mimi lifted her head and started at him. Her makeup was smeared from the tears. She looked so frail and small, like the night Maureen had brought her to the loft. She couldn't stop crying, he could tell she was trying to get the words to form.

He wanted to reach out and hold her, he really did, but his body wouldn't do what he told it to. All he could do was watch as Mimi's shaking figure curl up next to him, her hands and head on his shoulders. It seemed the comforting presence calmed her enough to let her force three little words past her lips.

Just three little words

Three little words that left him devastated, he couldn't think, it was like his mind just shut off, or maybe it was more like it crashed. _Yeah,_ he thought _yeah, crashed that's what its like_.

…

_Oh God …_

_How could this have happened, I was the one who was supposed to die first not, not …_

_Oh God no!_

_

* * *

_**you didn't really think i would kill off Roger did you well just remember "all is not what it seems"**


	3. Collins

**So hey I'm back short chapter i know but it couldn't be much longer, it would ruin the 'feel' **

**so read and review please?**

**Disclaimer: i cant read sheet music there is no way i could write a musical**

**--  
**

Collins

_Hey its that doctor..._

He he was almost amused. He was so much fun to torture.

_Maybe he would…_

_Wait, something was wrong, shouldn't he be pissed to see me, what, what's that emotion? Pity?_

Collins pace slowed. The doctor walked off in the other direction. Cautiously he approached the door to Rogers's room, too afraid of what he would see if looked inside, Mimi's sobs reaching his ears.

He stopped, straightened his posture, and took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to see. It was easier to picture then it should have been, the still form, covered with a white sheet, Mimi kneeling at the edge of the bed, her head in her arms. _Ha_ he laughed sarcastically to himself, he knew in his mind that the figure beneath the sheet wasn't Roger, but Angel.

But the three words he heard uttered from with in the room made him choke on his breath.

"Mark is dead…."

**--**

**well thats the end of that chapter the whole point of the angel thing was to point out that even if he was flirting, he hasn't moved on, also on a side note may i point out the Collins is flirting with the striaght guys, the ones he knows will turn him down.**

**so i have one more chapy and ill be done ill try to et it up by tomorrow  
**

**REVIEW...please**

* * *


	4. Mark

**hello again heres the last chapter hope you liked the story!**

**Disclaiming...  
**

Mark

_Mark filmed nothing_

_Mark said nothing _

_Mark did nothing _

_Mark heard nothing _

_Mark felt noting _

_Rather poetic, and true or at least the last part was, he heard and felt nothing … except for, hm except for what again…. oh yeah he heard and felt nothing,..._

...Except for that bus!

**Im ust a very ironic/sarcastic person but i personally love this ending, i can just see the look on his face when he remembers his death and the eyeroll **

**ok so please please please review! i want to know what you think even if you think it sucks and should be burned at the stake!  
**


End file.
